


Gold chains, Millennium cage（金色锁链，千年囚笼）

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [19]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·童话三十题第17题“金色锁链、千年囚笼”的点梗，350fo福利提前发放·吸血鬼×人类，柚天only，有一点点梅杂·是的！我终于还是尝试着开了一次车！虽然压根儿没成！下次我死也不会开车了！太羞耻了[花式捂脸]





	Gold chains, Millennium cage（金色锁链，千年囚笼）

    裹着黑色风衣的男人独自行走在黑暗的小巷当中，周围寂静无声。  
    感觉到身后传来不属于自己的脚步声，男人回过头去看了一眼，身后空无一人，便低头继续走着，没有察觉到身后渐渐有人靠近。  
    就在男人走过巷子的拐角时，一个黑影忽然从他的身后冒出来，猛地揪住了他的头发往后拽。  
    “你干什么？放开我！”  
    男人挣扎着，却被那个黑影一刀割了喉。  
    黑影放开了已经断气的男人，然后像是掸灰尘一般，在那把没有沾上任何鲜血的刀刃上擦了擦。  
    “要杀你，你这样的人还不用见血。”  
    “否则，会脏了我的手。”  
    黑影冷冷地对着尸体抛下两句话，然后便纵身跃上了古老的哥特式教堂的尖顶，消失在浓浓的夜色当中。  
     
    金博洋靠在柔软的丝绸床垫上，喝完高脚杯里的最后一口红酒，又晃了晃放在雕花床头柜上的酒瓶，发现已经喝空了之后，便随手把沾着酒渍的酒杯往铺着毛绒地毯的木地板上一扔。  
    空酒杯在地毯上滚了几圈之后，重新被拾起来。  
    “乱丢东西可不是什么好习惯哦，亲爱的。”  
    羽生结弦脱下红色内衬的黑色披风，随手搭在沙发旁的衣架上，然后把酒杯摆回床头柜上。  
    “你回来了。”  
    金博洋翻身下床，大了一号的白衬衫下裸露出纤长白皙的双腿，他赤裸着双脚一路小跑到羽生结弦面前，捧着他的脸颊在唇角边轻轻一吻。  
    “我把前两天纠缠你的那个男人解决掉了。”  
    羽生结弦把金博洋抱在怀里一起躺回了大床上，摸了摸少年柔软的黑发。  
    “那真是个麻烦鬼。”金博洋靠在他的怀里嫌弃地说道，“明明已经娶妻生子了还在外面到处招惹女人。”  
    “那博洋就是比那些女人还要漂亮了？”羽生结弦笑笑，骨节分明的手指在那张让他爱不释手的脸颊上流连着，“不过，博洋一直都很漂亮，至少在某些特别的时候。”  
    金博洋闻言用额头撞了一下对方的额头以表示对他暧昧话语的不满：“比她们漂亮我承认，不过我可不是女人。”  
    “今天那个被我杀掉的男人果然不是什么好东西，连血的味道都是又酸又咸的，太难喝了。”  
    羽生结弦暗示性地冲着金博洋眨了眨眼睛。  
    金博洋明白他的意思，于是坐起身，把略长的衬衫袖口挽了起来，细长的手指正一颗一颗地解开白衬衫上的纽扣，然后往一边扯了扯，把脖子露了出来。  
    “来吧。”  
    羽生结弦也坐起来，把身量稍小的金博洋圈进怀里，低下头用嘴唇磨蹭着颈间细滑的皮肤，嗅着若有若无的淡淡香气，灼热的呼吸流连在锁骨上，让金博洋觉得有些痒，不自觉地动了动身体  
    找准了位置之后，羽生结弦漆黑的眼睛骤然发出妖异的金黄色光芒，尖锐的獠牙撕扯开精致的皮肤，血管破裂，迸出鲜红的血液。  
    羽生结弦近乎贪婪地吮吸着带着甘甜味道的血液，这让他十分兴奋，他的手摸索着解开剩余的衬衫扣子，手推着衬衫往上，抚摸着那具因为吸血而微微颤抖的躯体。  
    金博洋伸手抱着羽生结弦的肩膀，紧闭的眼睑微微抖动着，每当羽生结弦吸食他的血液时，他总会觉得有些头晕目眩，而他也习惯了这样的反应。  
    羽生结弦轻舔伤口，血很快便止住了，只在白皙的皮肤上留下两个深深的血印，眼睛也恢复成了原来的黑色。他顺着脖颈和下颌的线条，湿润的嘴唇一路划过，最后停留在那双稍显苍白的冰凉嘴唇上，将尚且带着血液味道的舌探入了对方不设防的唇间。  
    金博洋的双手改为环住羽生结弦的头，紧闭着眼睛感受着对方急切的吻。  
    衬衫被丢到一旁，露出玉石般的肌肤，羽生结弦的手在金博洋光滑的脊背上游走，手臂勒紧对方纤细的腰，慢慢地把他放倒在床上。  
    随着唇舌交缠在一起的还有他们的身体，金博洋在羽生结弦每一次的冲撞下都泄出低低的喘息，湿热的吻从锁骨一路滑到胸口，在某一个地方轻轻地咬了一口，刺痛的感觉让他浑身一颤。  
    羽生结弦沉醉在金博洋的身体里，这是他每一次吸血之后都必定会经过的环节，由吸血的快感而激发出双方的情欲，从而一起堕入欲望深渊。  
    他在自己的小金丝雀漂亮的身体上刻下了一个又一个属于他的印记，在情动之时，他还是最迷恋那对吐出惑人话语的柔软嘴唇，一次比一次更深入的亲吻在那上面留下了比任何一处都深刻的痕迹。  
    这一场激烈的交战过后，金博洋躺在床上连一根手指都懒得动了，任由羽生结弦抱起他遍布着红色痕迹的身体，往浴室的方向走去。  
    他们拥抱着粘腻地亲吻着洗了一个鸳鸯浴，马上又要擦枪走火时，金博洋掬了一捧清水，往正在亲吻他脖子和抚摸他胸口的羽生结弦脸上泼去。  
    “今天已经够了吧。”他有些嫌弃地说道，“再来一次的话我不保证我不会晕过去，你体力真好。”  
    羽生结弦伸手摸上金博洋的脸，怜惜地吻了吻他的脸。  
    “是我不好，我会负责的。”  
    关上灯，抱着金博洋未着寸缕的柔软身体，羽生结弦满足地闭上了眼睛。  
    作为一只存活了漫长时间的吸血鬼，他已经慢慢地习惯了人类的作息而不觉得别扭，无异于普通的人类。  
    只是，他并不需要任何除了血液以外的食物而已。

    羽生结弦是一只存活了千年的吸血鬼。  
    他因为拥有纯种吸血鬼的血统而比族人存活了更长的时间，容貌却始终停留在二十多岁的青年模样，身为吸血族的王子，国王早就给他安排了门当户对的吸血鬼小姐做妻子，羽生结弦却并不接受这样的婚姻，独自离开了族群。  
    他在人类社会中生活了很长的时间，长时间的孤身一人，使他感到了前所未有的孤独与寂寞。  
    而金博洋就是令他走出了孤独与寂寞的那个人。  
    他们是在街头的剧院认识的，那时候的金博洋仍然穿着领口缀满了金色花纹的红衣在舞台上跳着魅人的异国舞蹈，而羽生结弦是一个将吸血鬼的气息隐藏了之后坐在台下的观众。  
    眼波流转间，只是因为金博洋向羽生结弦投来的一个眼神，就让羽生结弦从此沉沦。  
    羽生结弦用一笔金钱将金博洋从舞团的手中买了下来，在某个满月之夜，咬上了金博洋在金色领口的遮掩下那段若隐若现的修长脖颈，血液交融，他们终成一体。  
    古老的典籍上写着，如果吸血鬼挑选了某一个特定的人类作为吸食血液的固定对象，那么这个人类也将拥有和吸血鬼同样漫长的生命，而且拥有一个特别的名称——『饵』。  
    金博洋就是羽生结弦的『饵』。  
    他们之间就像是一场交易，金博洋给羽生结弦提供作为食物的血液，羽生结弦给予他漫长的生命与安身的场所，这一切似乎都那样理所当然。  
    但羽生结弦早已陷入了对金博洋疯狂的爱恋之中，无法自拔，吸血鬼天性中那部分强烈的占有欲让他只想一个人独占金博洋，所有觊觎的人都要受到惩罚。  
    只是金博洋从来没有对他主动表达过爱意，羽生结弦也不追求金博洋隐含在唇齿间的那个答案。  
    他也只需要承受对方的求欢罢了，所以他看上去并不在乎他们之间是否存在爱这种东西。  
    他把他囚禁在自己的牢笼当中，长达千年。

    “嗨，好久不见，金。”  
    某一次吸血鬼一族的聚会上，被羽生结弦带来的金博洋见到了羽生结弦还在吸血族生活时的好友。  
    和羽生结弦不同，梅德韦杰娃是个西方长相的女子，她从侍者手中端过一杯酒，热情地与金博洋碰杯。  
    金博洋微微一笑以示回应。  
    “看样子我们的前王子殿下把你照顾得不错，不过以金的外貌，还是会招来不少狂蜂浪蝶吧。”  
    “但是基本上用不着我出手，结弦就先解决了。”  
    “哇哦，这个称呼真亲密。”梅德韦杰娃揶揄道，“不过羽生殿下提到你的时候也经常叫你的名字，如果他没有因为违抗婚约和国王陛下闹翻的话，你将是吸血鬼种族第一位拥有人类血统的王妃。”  
    “结弦说他并不想用这个头衔来束缚我。”金博洋淡淡地说道，“他也不需要什么统领种族的权力，他说过只要和我在一起就什么都足够了。”  
    “这么俗套的情话要是我对阿丽娜说出来肯定会被她狠狠地咬上一口，阿丽娜也不喜欢听到这些人类的花言巧语。”梅德韦杰娃抿了一口酒，“不过，这些话用来把作为人类的您拴在羽生殿下的身边倒是足够了。”  
    “他用来拴住我的并不是这些空话。”金博洋也随之喝了一口酒，慢慢地说道。  
    “而且，他早就把我囚禁在他精心为我打造的笼子里了。”  
    “这么听来你也不愿意成为他的附属品不是吗？”梅德韦杰娃不解，“为什么你还会答应他的要求，成为他的『饵』？”  
    金博洋闻言，低头沉默不语。  
    “……算了，我也不问这个了。”梅德韦杰娃摆摆手，“最近吸血鬼族群当中出了不少大大小小的事情，全族上下都手忙脚乱。”  
    “就是有来历不明的盗贼想要偷走供奉堂的镇堂之宝，那颗叫做‘纯白的安琪儿’的宝石？”金博洋随口问道。  
    “但真是讽刺啊，吸血鬼一族的宝物居然用人类所信奉的天使之名来命名。”梅德韦杰娃讽刺地说道，“盗贼的目标，好像并不只是宝石而已，还有悬挂在供奉堂塔尖上的那条金色锁链，传说用来捕捉那些魔化成半人半妖的存在，不过，还没见有谁真正把它拿下来使用过，只要一拿下来，吸血族就会出现灾难，谁都不愿意去触碰禁忌，不是吗？”  
    这句话出口之后梅德韦杰娃也没有再接着说话，金博洋把杯子里最后一口酒喝完，准备和梅德韦杰娃道别时，远方黑色的天空中忽然亮起红色的火光。  
    他还没来得及有所反应，就看见有几只成年的雄性吸血鬼拍打着翅膀惊慌失措地从天而降，宣告的消息让在场所有的吸血鬼们都浑身战栗着。  
    “供奉堂……供奉堂失火了！”  
    梅德韦杰娃已经朝着火光的方向飞去，被独自留在原地的金博洋只能寻找着淹没在吸血鬼中的羽生结弦。  
    但是他走遍了会场的每一个角落，都没有羽生结弦的影子。  
    他是知道吸血鬼一族的供奉堂在什么地方的，但金博洋并不会飞，只能朝着心中的那个方向疾奔而去。  
    火势蔓延得很快，等到金博洋停在那座华丽的哥特式风格大理石殿堂前时，几乎能感受到火焰疯狂地扑面而来的感觉。  
    许多吸血鬼正在扑救这场突发的火灾，梅德韦杰娃也在其中，无暇顾及正站在供奉堂外的金博洋。他看见，刚才还被梅德韦杰娃提起的那条悬挂在尖顶上的金色锁链正被火光映照出耀眼的光芒。  
    但是他现在正担心着从着火前就已经不见踪影的羽生结弦。  
    大火已经烧到了塔顶上，眼看那条金色锁链就要被火焰吞噬，一道黑影忽然从大火中飞出，将那条锁链从塔尖上扯下。  
    一阵大风吹过，而火焰受到了风的引导，朝着地面扑来。  
    在金博洋披着的斗篷就要被烧着时，他忽然被一把抱起，紧接着就飞到了空中。  
    金博洋抬头，却正好对上了一双熟悉的眼睛。  
     
    羽生结弦把金博洋托在臂弯里，平稳地飞行着，离着了火的供奉堂越来越远。  
    他被带到了一座悬崖上，脚下则是一片广阔的平原。  
    自始至终金博洋都没有说话，羽生结弦也沉默不语，在金博洋挣脱他的手臂时，金博洋终于忍不住问出了自己心中一直隐藏着的那个问题。  
    “供奉堂的大火……是你干的吗？”  
    羽生结弦的回答是轻轻地点了点头，但并不看他。  
    “你疯了吗？”金博洋抓住他的肩膀，“烧了供奉堂，从此你就会被吸血鬼族除名的！你再也没办法回到种族当中去了！”  
    “而且。”金博洋稳定了一下情绪，“梅所说的那个盗贼，也是你吧。”  
    “既然所有的事情都和我想的一样，那么，为什么你要这么做？”  
    羽生结弦望着他，良久才给出了他的回答。  
    “不，自从遇到你的那一刻起，我就决定背叛我的种族。”  
    “吸血鬼如其名，只能吸食各种各样的血液为生，在人类的眼中，我们就是来自地狱的魔鬼，四处伤害生灵、得不到上帝宽恕的存在。”  
    “这样的我，遇到了你，就算你每一次都会在我的怀里承欢，但你总有一天也会觉得厌恶，总有一天，你会真正离开我。”  
    他从披风下拿出那一条据说没有吸血鬼敢取下来的金色锁链，放在了自己的掌心里，细长的锁链受到重力而垂下，却不知为何隐隐地发着光。那颗名为“纯白的安琪儿”的宝石，也被他托在手心里。  
    “在吸血族的传说当中，这条金色的锁链是用来抓捕那些半人半妖的存在的，只要被取下来，那么吸血族就会面临大灾难。”  
    “作为吸血鬼王族，我知道这不过是想要阻止任何觊觎它的吸血鬼来盗走它罢了，毕竟，谁都不想背上偷盗吸血鬼一族宝物的罪名，然后被绑在火刑架上活活烧死。我可以接受这样的刑罚，但最不想的就是你离我而去。”  
    “你已经成为了半人半妖的存在，人类和吸血鬼的世界都容不下你，而这条用来抓捕半人半妖存在的金色锁链，说不定，就能让你从此被我牢牢地抓在身边。”  
    “我知道我的想法很疯狂，很离谱，但是，我漫长的生命当中，只有你，我不想失去，我爱你。”  
    此刻正是黎明前最后的黑暗，万物都沉寂着，似乎在和羽生结弦一起等待着金博洋的回答。  
    “我不止一次地想要将它们拿到手，然后献给你。”  
    金博洋望进羽生结弦的眼睛里，那里有万般柔情，也许只有自己才曾经见到过。  
    他想起每一次欢爱时羽生结弦的嘴唇吐露的爱语，一千句、一万句，次数多得让他觉得根本不是开玩笑。  
    眼前吸血族的两大宝物正被羽生结弦捧在手心里，看着这似乎像是求婚的场景，金博洋的脸有些微微发烫，几秒种后，他呼了口气，然后伸手抱住羽生结弦，头靠在他的肩膀上。  
    “我从来都没有想过要离开你，结弦。”他轻轻地说道。  
    “不管是你给予我的精神或是身体上的欢愉，我自始至终都全盘接受。”  
    “你和他们都不一样，我从你的眼睛里，看到了孤独，我才知道了你的处境、你的性格。”  
    “梅问我，为什么会愿意做你的『饵』，尽管我们看上去根本貌合神离，我现在可以回答，因为我想让你走出那些困扰着你的孤寂，你可以理解为一见钟情。”  
    “自从你在我身上咬下了第一个伤口开始，我就被囚禁在了你为我打造的牢笼里，再也逃不出去了。”  
    “结弦，我爱你，请你不要再有任何担忧了，好吗？”  
    羽生结弦听着金博洋宛如梦幻般的声音和话语传进自己的耳中，拥抱着熟悉的带着体温的躯体，觉得一切都如梦似幻般不真实。  
    金博洋忽略掉羽生结弦在他腰间的手臂收得越来越紧仿佛要将自己揉进他的身体里，就那么静静地靠在他的肩上。  
    他们就站在悬崖上拥抱着彼此，直到黎明的一丝曙光出现在天边。  
    羽生结弦手中的金色锁链和宝石忽然发出亮光，而且，那光芒越来越耀眼。  
    暂时拉开了距离的羽生结弦和金博洋都惊诧地看着金色锁链和宝石慢慢地融为一体，最终在羽生结弦的掌心里化作了一枚镶着宝石的金色戒指，与那一道黎明的曙光交相辉映，柔和的光芒徐徐散发出来。  
    羽生结弦愣了几秒，方才反应过来。  
    他盯着那枚金戒指看了很久，忽然笑了。  
    “博洋，你知道吗？”他笑吟吟地说道。  
    “吸血鬼的传说中，只要吸血族的两大宝物被黎明时的曙光同时照耀到的话，就会变成一枚永不生锈的戒指，而这枚戒指，是献给最美丽的天使的礼物，代表着至高无上、永恒不变的爱。”  
    所以，像天使一样降落在我漫长生命中的你，最配得上它。  
    拉过金博洋的手，把金色的戒指戴在对方左手的无名指上，然后将那只手掌包裹在自己戴了黑色手套的掌心里，放在自己左边胸口那鼓鼓跳动的心脏处。  
    “尽管我已经不是王子，但是我仍然想问你。”  
    “在接下来不知道还有多长的生命里，你愿意成为我的王妃吗？”  
    感受到掌心传来的爱人的心跳与略低的温度，金博洋闭上眼睛静默了几秒，随即微笑着点头。  
    并不存在的冠冕正戴在他们的头上。  
    羽生结弦拥住金博洋，深情地凝视着对方的眼睛。  
    在越来越亮的天光当中，羽生结弦缓缓低下头。  
    金博洋抵住他的前额，嘴角的笑容甜美得宛如天使。

    被邀请来做客的梅德韦杰娃坐在华贵的沙发上，金博洋坐在她的旁边，而羽生结弦正端着一个小盘子推门走进来。  
    落地窗里透进来的阳光洒在褐色的木地板上，洋溢着暖洋洋的气息。  
    “所以，我现在应该叫你王妃殿下？”  
    端起羽生结弦放在桌子上的热可可，梅德韦杰娃看着金博洋交叠在膝盖上的双手，在左手无名指的位置上有一枚闪耀着金色光芒的戒指，彰显着他已经和上次见面时截然不同的身份。  
    “你可以在‘王妃殿下’四个字前面加上我的姓氏。”羽生结弦微笑着。  
    梅德韦杰娃带着嫌弃的眼神看了他一眼：“你应该看看王妃殿下的眼神再说话。”  
    出乎她意料的是金博洋并没有什么反应，脸上的微笑显得越发娴静起来。  
    “没关系，我不介意。”  
    梅德韦杰娃“啧”了一声，把喝空了的杯子放回托盘里：“再来一杯吧。”  
    “你们俩好了，但是却苦了我们。”  
    金博洋笑笑：“结弦他喜欢这样，那就让他这样吧。你们的供奉堂后来怎么样了？”  
    “你还别说，那场大火烧得真的挺严重。”梅德韦杰娃叹道，“大火扑灭之后，那些长老们找来的建筑师说，起码得要十年才能重新恢复原状。”  
    “但是十年的时间对于我们吸血鬼来说并不算什么。”她的脸上带着些许骄傲的神情，“我们的寿命可是比人类要长得多，我们还有机会重新见到修复了的供奉堂。”  
    “这是好消息吧，有没有坏消息。”  
    “也不算坏消息，但说来也真的挺搞笑。”梅德韦杰娃看了一眼金博洋的手指上的戒指，“他们迟迟都没有抓到那个趁火打劫把金色锁链和‘纯白的安琪儿’一次性偷走了的贼，不过对外还是宣称并没有发现什么东西被盗。没有足够的纯金来做金锁链，就直接在一条铁锁链上镀了金来冒充金锁链，宝石也不知道是从哪里来的。要是被知道供奉堂的两大镇堂之宝都被偷了，还不得被当成笑话。”  
    “不过，原来那个传说是真的，被黎明之光同时照耀到的金色锁链和‘纯白的安琪儿’会融合成一枚戒指，这一次，你可真的是没有办法从他身边逃开了啊。”  
    金博洋听着这些话，只是笑着，不置可否。  
    梅德韦杰娃在傍晚的时候便告辞了，金博洋站在天台上看着梅德韦杰娃渐渐飞远，忽然被人从身后抱住。  
    “我听阿丽娜说，梅也向她求婚了。”  
    羽生结弦靠在金博洋的耳侧轻轻地说道。  
    “那很好啊，相爱的人……吸血鬼能终成眷属。”  
    “我更高兴的是，博洋今天同意让我给你冠上我的姓氏。”羽生结弦吻着他的耳廓，湿热的吐息打在金博洋的脸颊上，有些发痒。  
    “所以，你愿意在接下来的日子里，让我在别人面前叫你‘羽生王妃’吗？”  
    “我不愿意。”金博洋回过头，微笑着看着他。  
    “我只允许你在以下的情况这么叫我。”  
    “当你完完全全、千真万确地拥有他时。”  
    羽生结弦笑了，他低头亲吻着他的额头。  
    “今天过得开心吗？羽生王妃？”  
    他反反复复亲吻着金博洋的脸，每一次亲吻都伴随着一声深情的“羽生王妃”。  
    金博洋接受着他的吻，唇角轻轻地上扬着。  
    他用金色的锁链将他拴在了身边，也将他困在了一个囚笼里。  
    只是，这一个囚笼，是用爱编织而成的。  
    所以，他也心甘情愿地待在这一个被温柔充斥着的囚笼里。

**Author's Note:**

> 日常Lof和ao3求红心和评论


End file.
